Lovely Little Housewife
by javalova22
Summary: Puck's billionaire style life starts getting out of control when a new couple moves in next door. What happens when Puck starts falling for the new neighborhood 'housewife', Kurt Karofsky-Hummel. Better summary inside. Slash. M rated. PucKurt!


**Title: **_Lovely Little Housewife_

**Author: **javalova22

**Pairings: **PucKurt, some Kurtofsky, Brittana

**Ratings: **M (sexy times and language)

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Warnings: **cross-dressing!Kurt (don't let that scare you away from this story. As Kurt Hummel once said, "Fashion has no gender")

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, Ryan does.

**Summary: **Puck couldn't be happier, he lives in a beautiful house in California. He doesn't have to work, because his parents are billionaires. In his own words, his life was fucking awesome. Things start getting crazy when a new couple moves in next door. What happens when Puck falls in love with the new neighborhood 'housewife', Kurt Karofsky-Hummel.

()()()

_Ugh_, Puck thought as he abruptly awoke from his sleep. He sat up from his large king bed, letting the gray silk sheets fall from his body and show of his hard chest and well defined abs. He rubbed his eyes, trying to clear his vision. He kept rubbing his eyes as he reached to his side table to find his phone. It was too damn early for someone to be calling him. Everyone of his friends knew not to call him anytime earlier then ten A.M.. He needed his sleep or he could be a real Puckzilla.

"Who the hell is calling me so early?" He asked angrily to the person on the other line, who he didn't bother checking caller-id for.

"Oh, you mean who is calling you at four o'clock in the afternoon." a female voice on the other line replied. _Four o'clock? Damn it, is it that late?_ Thought Puck, checking the clock next to his bed. She was right it was indeed, four thirty-seven in the afternoon.

"Ugh, damn it Q. I hate it when you're right." Puck said, making himself get out of bed and walking to his bathroom.

"Which is frequently. Since you are just waking up, I'm guessing you totally forgot our lunch date that we had planned at one." Quinn replied.

"Fuck!" Puck exclaimed in to the phone, as he looked at himself in the mirror. He was only wearing a pair of gray boxer-briefs and no shirt. He rubbed a lazy hand down his abs, feeling the hard skin that laid there. _Lookin' good, Puckerman_, he thought to himself and throwing a playful wink to himself.

"It's fine, I waited for like five minutes. Then realized you just got back yesterday, so you probably forgot. It's no big deal." she replied nonchalantly.

"No it is a big deal. I'm such a shitty best friend, and that's not cool. I'm gonna make it up to you, I promise." he replied honestly.

He really did love Quinn, more then any if his other friends. It was probably because they had been through more together then most best friends ever do. They met in middle school, before the Puckerman family became filthy rich. In high school, Quinn was the head cheerleader who was dating the quarterback, Finn and Puck was the bad-ass womanizer football player. Things in high school got very complicated when Quinn showed up at the Puckerman household, face full of tears and box full of wine coolers. They drank and talked that night about the disastrous fight she had with Finn, and the next morning they a woke in bed naked.

A couple weeks later, Quinn showed up at the Puckerman door again, this time with three pregnancy test all with a little positive sign on the tiny little screen. She broke up with Finn and told her parents, who then kicked her out of the house saying they wanted nothing to do with her or their grandchild. Of course then Puck and his family gave her a place to stay and a family to love her.

In the span of two years, a lot of things changed. Quinn gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, Beth. They gave beautiful Beth up for adoption,since they both thought it would be the best for the baby. Then the Puckerman's adopted Quinn, so that Quinn could finally cut all ties to her so-called 'family'. Mr. Puckerman started his own music producing company that sky rocketed, and then he became one of the largest music producers in the world. The Puckerman's (and Quinn) became billionaires and left stupid little Lima, Ohio and moved to California.

"You don't have to really, Puck. I'm really calling to hear about your annual trip to Miami. From the pictures I saw from Ryan's twitter, I'm sad I missed it." Quinn replied.

"Yeah, you missed a good one babe. I'm still slightly hungover from the trip, but it's all good. I had a fucking amazing time. I met this couple who were more then willing to explore every sexual fantasy I have ever fantasized about. Bonus, they were so fucking hot." Puck half-moaned, half-said. He threw on some black sweatpants before walking out of his room and walking down the stairs to his beautiful kitchen that Quinn and his mom both designed for his bachelor pad.

A lot of people around different parts of California knew Puck by his promiscuous ways. He didn't care about gender, if you were hot, Puck would fuck you. He was bisexual and if you have a problem with it, he doesn't give a fuck.

"Sounds like you had a blast. Well I went on a date last night, and I really needed you for a bail out call. Remind me to never let Ryan set me up with any of his old frat boy friends ever again. This guy was dumber then 'peacock' guy" Quinn said. Puck grabbed a bowl from his cupboard and placed it on his gray marble top.

"Uh oh, that bad huh? Ryan was only trying to help." Puck said grabbing Fruit Loops from the pantry and milk from the stainless steal fridge that took up a whole wall of his kitchen. "Also, if you need some sexual relaxation, I know a couple of hot chicks, that love blondes."

"Haha your so funny. Besides, I never said I didn't sleep with the guy." she replied, "He was hot and well endowed so I said what the fuck"

"Quinn Lucy Puckerman, you slut. I guess some of my characteristics finally rubbed off on you from these past years." Puck laughed, pouring the milk in to his bowl on cereal.

"Hey, your not the only one who enjoy some 'no strings attached' sex. I'm a girl, I have needs." Quinn said, a slight giggle in her voice.

"Very true," Puck said, his mouth full of crunchy Fruit Loops. "So since, I have been such a bad best friend lately how about dinner tonight. We'll order that take-out sushi you love and you can tell me all about your suckish date. What do you say?" The phone was silent for a couple seconds, telling Puck that Quinn was taking her time thinking about her answer. He continued to eat his delicious cereal, he walked to his large living room located next to his kitchen.

"That sounds like an awesome idea. I'll be there at seven. See you soon." Quinn replied back her happiness evident in her voice.

"OK, I will see you then Beautiful. Bye." Puck mumbled around the bite of Fruit Loops he had just devoured. He plopped himself down on his black leather couch, and grabbed the universal remote and turned on the TV. He noticed that nothing was on other then some old episodes of Sponge-bob, his favorite cartoon show.

He continued to crunch loudly on the cereal, while he watched the stupid TV show. While he watched the show, Puck noticed how much he actually missed the silence from when he was in Florida.

In Miami, it was non-stop partying and drinking. He never got a moment to himself, a moment to get his kind together. It happened every year. He would go to Miami for a week and he would remembered how much he missed his large quiet house. It would keep him sane from all the craziness that occurred in west Hollywood. Suddenly he was taken out of his thoughts when he heard some voices coming from outside his house. He silently placed his empty bowl on the clear glass coffee table, before getting up off of the couch and walking to the large wall/window.

There Puck saw a moving truck in front of the nice house next door. _Woah_, Puck thought, _someone finally brought Brock's old house_. Puck's old neighbor had moved out months ago and the house had been on sale ever since. He remembered getting a note of some sort in the mail telling him that it had been sold. The house was a nice house, though not as large as his own.

He saw a large man come out of the back of the truck. From what Puck could see from his view, the man was kinda tall and more on the chubbier side, but still had some muscles on his arms. He had short dark brown hair and lighter eyes. He was wearing some old t-shirt with a flannel button up over top and some worn denim jeans. He wasn't Pucks type, but he was OK looking. _I should probably go introduce myself_, Puck thought to himself as he walked away from the window and up the stairs to his room.

He walked in to his large walk in closet and grabbed a pair of jeans and plain white t-shirt, not really caring what he looked like since he had already slept most of the day. He threw them on in a rush, and throwing on some black flip flops. He ran down his stairs and walked out of the door. The houses in Puck's neighborhood weren't right next to each other, so it was a short walk to the house next door.

When Puck got to the house, the man he saw before was walking back outside from the house. He spotted Puck, and starting walking toward him. He was better looking up close, but again to 'big' for Puck's taste.

"Hello, I'm Dave." the man said, extending his large hand. Puck excepted it, and gave him a strong shake. His father always said, that you could tell a man's character by there handshake.

"I'm Noah Puckerman, but please call me Puck. I live right next door," Puck then pointed to his house a couple feet over, "and I saw you moving so I thought it would be rude if I didn't come and introduce myself." Puck replied letting go of Dave's hand. _He has a strong shake, must be a good man. Oh well that's what my father would say. I don' think character can be determined by the shake of a hand_. Puck thought to himself.

"That's very nice of you. I'm glad you came over, my mom always said to make friends with neighbors. I was hoping that my neighbors weren't some stuck up socialites." Dave said, relief evident in his voice that he was happy the Puck was a normal guy.

"No problem dude. You seem like a good guy and a lot of people that live here in Bond Circle are good young people. No grumpy socialites here." Puck replied, "Do you need any help moving or unpacking? I have nothing planned for the next couple of hours or so."

Dave chuckled and replied, "The truck is all unpacked, and it will probably take a while to unpack of all the crap in those boxes so it's OK. Thanks for offering though man."

" No problem, dude. Are you living in this big house all alone or are you with a-" Puck said, but was interrupted by a voice yelling from inside the house.

"Dave, is that the last box?" the angelic voice yelled. The voice was light and beautiful but had some masculine tones.

"Not exactly," Dave mumbled to himself. Suddenly a beautiful creature appeared from inside the house, and Puck's almost dropped.

The boy was gorgeous. He had a petite figure, and yet long legs. He had amazing dark brown hair, and the most beautiful blue eyes Puck had ever seen. He had high cheek bones and plump lips. The most gorgeous feature was his skin, it reminded Puck of a perfect porcelain doll. It was pale and looked as smooth as baby skin. He was only wearing a pair of woman short-shorts and a white scoop neck t-shirt, that was obviously a little to large since one shoulder hung-off slightly. Puck had to keep himself from jumping the porcelain boy's bones.

"Oh, am I interrupting?" he asked, taking a back step back into the house. _Don't let him get away_, Puck thought to himself.

"No," Puck replied a little to eagerly, "Please, you aren't interrupting anything. I'm Noah Puckerman, but my friends call me Puck. I live next door." Calm yourself Puckerman, he thought.

"Oh," the beautiful stranger replied. He starting walking towards the two men, his steps long strides showing off his long pale legs. Puck loved how perfect and graceful he walked. "Hello. Pleasure to meet you Noah. I'm Kurt."

_Kurt_, Puck thought to himself as he committed the name to memory. Puck noticed how beautiful Kurt really was, since he had a better view of him up close. His eyes weren't just and blue, they were almost a turquoise type of color. His skin was even more illuminate up-close. And when Kurt smiled, Puck almost passed out right then. His smile took Puck's breath away. Puck was so astonished by Kurt he didn't even bother to correct Kurt when he called him Noah.

"No, the pleasure is all mine. I was just stopping by to meet my new neighbors. Are you a friend of Dave's?" Puck asked, hoping that he was either Dave's brother or best friend that was also moving in. He would take anything he could get to be able to see Kurt any chance he could.

Kurt gave a light fluffy laugh and snuggled up close to Dave, "I hope I'm more then just a friend." Kurt replied as the larger man wrapped a strong arm around his waist and pressed a kiss to the top of Kurt's head. Puck's chest tightened slightly, as he watched the intimate moment._ Of course_, he thought sadly.

"Oh you guys are together. I didn't even think of that. I'm sorry." Puck choked out, not understanding how a single stranger could turn him into a wimpy high school student with a crush. He had known him for a total of five minutes and he was already letting his emotions get the better of him.

"It's cool dude. I hope you it doesn't make you uncomfortable." Dave replied, still holding Kurt close to his side.

"No, it's totally cool with me dude. Besides, it's California not some small bigoted town in Kansas." Puck replied, trying to lighten the mood. He was starting to feel uncomfortable with Kurt wrapped up in the larger man's arms.

"Good to hear, because we have had our share of homophobes." Kurt said, his blue eyes reflecting hard times he had been through.

"Yes we have, baby." Dave said, looking down at Kurt and leaning down to give him a kiss. Puck had to close his eyes so he didn't have to witness the kiss. He was never a fan of PDA, unless he was the one doing it. When he heard the kiss end he opened his eyes and saw them looking dazzlingly in to each others eyes. _And that's my cue to leave_, he thought.

"Well I better head home. It was really nice to meet you though, and I'm glad you guys moved in other then some boring hetero couple." Puck said, again using humor to make himself seem less uncomfortable.

"Aww, OK. It was great meeting you too." Kurt said, untangling himself from Dave's side and putting his hand out for Puck to shake. Puck took the hand and gave it a generous while connecting eyes with Kurt. The shake lasted a couple of seconds then letting their hands linger. _Even though he didn't have a strong shake, I can tell he is a good person through his eyes_, Puck thought.

"Yeah, it was awesome meeting you. Don't be a stranger, dude." Dave said, shaking Puck's hand. Puck nodded his head goodbye and began walking back to where his house was. As he walked up the sidewalk, he looked back to Dave and Kurt. They were walking back to their new house, and Dave had his arm wrapped tightly around Kurt's waist again. Puck exhaled and starting walking back to his house. Trying to wrap his head around the sudden unknown emotions he was feeling.

()()()

Puck was sitting on his black couch watching ESPN his mind still thinking about the Kurt, when his doorbell rung. He jogged to the door black wood and threw it open. Standing on the other side, was his best friend and legal sister Quinn. The smile that shined so bright and made Puck stop thinking about Kurt for a while.

"Puck!" she yelled as she jumped into the strong man's arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist tightly. Puck wrapped his muscleman arm's around Quinn, spinning her around. They both laughed loudly, enjoying each other's company. After five minutes of twirling, Puck put the petite girl down and closed the his front door.

"Quinny, I missed you so much. Remind me to never go on my annual Miami trip without you." Puck said, still trying to catch his breath. He grabbed her hand and they walked into the living room. Quinn dropped her black leather purse on to the couch, before plopping herself down on the couch.

"Oh, I will. I missed you too. I had to shop to keep myself from going crazy." Quinn said, patting the space next to her for Puck.

"Oh really is that when you got this get-up from?" he replied, sitting down next to Quinn and putting his arm around her.

"Yes, do you like?" Quinn asked as she got up from the couch. spinning around and modeling her black baby doll dress with lace detailing.

"Mm, damn girl." Puck joked around. Quinn giggled and plopped back down next to Puck. Puck and Quinn's friendship was what most people would call perfect. They were so much a like, yet so different that they kept each other grounded. They could also be unbelievably silly with each other, and could also have deep meaningful conversations.

"Is it totally fatty that I have been thinking about what I was gonna order all day?" Quinn said. Puck couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Yes," they both starting laughing uncontrollably, "I can't lie to you Q. You should be ashamed."

"Whatever, I don't care." Quinn replied, snuggling up to Puck. "What did you do after I called you?"

And it's back, he thought. "I went to go meet my new neighbors. Someone finally brought Brock's old house." Puck said, running his hand through Quinn's short hair.

"Really? Are they nice?" Quinn said, not meeting Puck's eyes. She began rubbing his stomach, making Puck feel calm and comfortable.

"Yeah, a nice young gay couple. I didn't get to talk long, but they seem like some cool guys." Puck said, trying not to think of the beautiful blue eyes that he couldn't forget.

"That's good." Quinn said, "I never was a fan on Brock."

"That's just because you were one of the many women he slept with that he never called back." Puck said, kissing the top of Quinn's head as she sarcastically chuckled, "After that, I sent a couple of emails, and caught up on some of my favorite shows. Nothing too excited." Both of them sat on the couch for about twenty minutes talking about Quinn's date with Ryan's friend, Heath. Even though Puck tried not to think about Kurt, he couldn't help but let his mind wonder to the porcelain doll he met a couple of hours prior.

"OK, what's up with you? You obviously have something on your mind that's bothering you." Quinn asked, moving and getting on her knees on the couch, facing Puck. Puck took a deep breath and looked at her in the eyes.

"What do you think it's like to meet your soul-mate?" Puck asked, looking Quinn straight in the eye letting all his emotions leak from his eyes.

"Well, that's a deep question Puck. I think it feels like true happiness. I think when you meet that person, you just know. You might not let yourself believe, but you know. You get this feeling that you want to know that person inside and out. I think it's almost like letting yourself let any wall you have ever put up, just fall down. I think it's like the most real emotion ever experienced." Quinn confessed, her eyes connecting to Puck's. Puck could tell her eyes were watering and that talking about the topic of love and soul-mates had struck a nerve.

"OK, I'm getting hungry. When are we going to order some food." She said, rubbing her eyes. Trying not to let Puck see her tears. Anytime Quinn cried, Puck became unbelievably sad. He only wanted to see Quinn's beautiful bright smile.

Puck got up from the couch, still trying to keep his emotions in check. He kissed the top of Quinn's blonde head and grabbed her chin to make her look him in the eyes. Her eyes were still glistening with new tears. Through those tears, Puck could tell that Quinn was feeling more lonely then ever before.

"I love you Q, with all my heart." Puck said, "No matter what." Quinn smiled and wrapped her arms around Puck's neck, hugging him close.

"I love you more then you will ever know." she whispered softly to him. After holding her close for ten minutes, just basking in each other's presence they let go of each other. Quinn rubbed her eyes and turned around grabbing her phone from her purse, and putting it in Puck's hand.

"Spicy California roll, Shrimp Tempura roll, and Sweet and Tangy Eel roll." she said, pushing a button that automatically called them.

"Speed dial." she said, laughing lightly with Puck as he kissed her forehead.

_God, I love her_. Puck thought.


End file.
